


Let Bards Sing Our Song

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: Nils ranting about love.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 11





	Let Bards Sing Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

He didn't like the songs about love. But he had to learn about them eventually, after all you can only go so far with ones about folk heroes and legends.

It was love people cared about. They all wanted to hear about happiness of finding your other half and didn't care that it mostly ended in tragedy. After Nils saw his share of hangover men he guessed it was in human nature to go for short lived happiness without fearing its consequences. It made sense considering their life span.

So he was surprised when he saw his sister with Eliwood. But it quickly turned to dread after he saw how far gone she was.

All he could do was hope this wouldn't become another love song for him to play. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Nils would be sad about his sister falling in love with a human. But he knew Ninian would be depressed if she left Eliwood so in the end he is the one who encouraged her.  
> English is not my native language so please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes.


End file.
